Rhythm of Love
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: Merlin and Morgana fell in love with each other. However, life was't so simple... Arthur got involved and had a childish fight with Morgana. My New Year Special. One-shot. Only Mergana. Purely tired humour... Happy New Year to Everyone! Oringinally MM.


Author's Note: My third attempt on Merlin fanfiction, my third on Mergana too. The second Holiday Special as a New Year Special! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed 'Remember the Moonlight, Forever' and 'Special Gifts for Special Ones', love to all of you! Set in Season 1, after Episode 1 'The Call of the Dragon', before Episode 2 'Valiant'. Again, Morgana is not evil. :) Thanks to my mother for the title of the story. Morgana also gets to begin this story as both 'Remember the Moonlight, Forever' and 'Special Gifts for Special Ones' are both beginning with Merlin!

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me but 'Merlin' does not. Although I really want it, all rights are served to BBC and Shine Company. If I can own it, Morgana will never be evil and Merlin will kiss her and marry her! :)]

Happy New Year to everybody! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Rhythm of Love

Sunlight shone into each window of the citadel of Camelot, waking everyone in this big day, the New Year Eve. Unknowingly to the inhabitants of Camelot, this would be the day that their first lady finally found her true happiness of her life.

Morgana was lying on her soft, comfortable four-post bed, thinking about the man that had caught her breath, had caught her heart, had caught her soul since the day he came. She spotted him from the crowd which were watching the execution of Thomas Collins, his face showed pity and sad to Thomas and anger to her guardian, the king, Uther. She was certain that she had never seen him before, he was a new comer. The one that wore a bright red neckerchief with light brown jacket; the one that had a mop of tousled dark hair, piercing azure eyes, pale skin; the one that appeared again in the feast with the Court Physician, Gaius; the one that saved Arthur from the hell-bent on revenge witch Mary Collins, the mother of Thomas Collins; the one that quite unlucky to become Arthur's manservant. She smiled to herself; blushes appeared on her usually pale cheeks.

'Milady?' Gwen's voice did not seem to Morgana's ears, she was still sinking into her thoughts.

'Milady… Morgana?' Gwen got to Morgana's bed, afraid of what happened to her mistress and best friend. Gwen smiled as she saw Morgana daydreaming with scarlet cheeks. She could not stop giggling as she never saw Morgana falling in love with someone.

'Wha… What…? Gwen?' Morgana finally answered awkwardly, attempting to hide her blushes.

'Oh, milady, I have already seen that! So, stop hiding, who do you fancy?' Gwen said, with a rarely appeared smirk, which only appeared on talking with her lady about the boys.

'Mer…' Morgana started, and then she saw Gwen's smirk became larger. What am I doing? I nearly give his name out! She thought. '…Nobody!' She said as soon as possible, trying to brush Gwen's doubt away.

'Then why you said 'Mer…'? And I think that I know who he is now. Is he Merlin?' Gwen smiled teasingly, which the gentle her seldom did.

'…Of… Course not!' Morgana defended, her voice filled with panic.

'I will not interrupt your thoughts on Merlin, milady. It is just that if you want to eat your breakfast here or to the dinning hall with the king and the prince?'

Morgana smiled as she thought of seeing Merlin in the dinning hall serving Arthur. 'I will go to the dinning hall.' She started thinking; I can see Merlin there! And I am not going to miss a chance to see Merlin, admiring his face will surely be the best activity, is it not? After all, what is the point to stay in my chambers without Merlin?

Gwen looked at Morgana, looking like she could see through Morgana's body to her spirit. She decided giving Morgana some time to think about Merlin freely would be the best so she went to fetch some of Morgana's daily dresses which were newly washed. 'So, milady, which dress do you wish to wear?'

'Gwen. Did I not tell you to call me Morgana, not 'milady'? It is not my name!' Morgana said. 'What if Merl…He calls me 'milady' too…?'

'Yes, mi… Morgana. And I assure you that I will talk to him and he will never call you 'milady' from the moment I tell him.' Gwen smiled softly, but there was a hint of mischief in her chocolate deep brown eyes. That did not go unnoticed by Morgana and she wondered what her handmaiden and best friend was planning.

'Okay, Gwen. I will have the purple one, the one that we just bought from the market yesterday.' Morgana knew that Merlin would love that dress.

'Of course … Morgana.' Gwen carried the dress that Morgana picked and hurried to help her love-sicken mistress to dress herself.

Morgana undressed herself from the soft, thin, snowy white nightgown behind her dressing screens. She loved to dress herself gorgeously, just to entertain herself from the men who were stunned by her amazing beauty. However, she knew that now, from now on, she was only dressing prettily to please Merlin through he would care herself more that her dresses and gowns. Gwen came to her back and handed her the picked purple silk dress. She slipped into the dress and after she finished with her dress, Gwen handed her a silver belt with sapphires with reminded her of Merlin's eyes. Morgana put it around her slender waist gently and Gwen fastened it before handing her a necklace with a gold small nightingale which carrying a ruby hanging down. She let it dropped down, only a few ways to her snowy white breasts. Gwen started to do her long, wavy hair which was cascading down to her white back. And the flawless beauty that was being the ward of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot started to sink back into her thoughts on the first and only love- Merlin, the personal serving boy of Prince Arthur helplessly.

* * *

Merlin was standing in the dinning hall behind Arthur. He looked at the crown prince's proud blonde head and sighed softly. I am really unlucky in these days. Why I have to become the servant of this annoying royal prat because I saved him? Oh, why fate has to be so cruel to me? He thought. But then, his mind drifted back to an empty chair opposite Arthur. Morgana. The beautiful, feisty, opinionate lady who had drew his attention since he had first seen her in the execution. He was sad about a peasant was executed, but he was happy in seeing her. He never felt so many feelings about girls, no matter how pretty they were. And he knew it very clearly for what it was, love. He had eavesdropped her argument with Uther and surprised on how she was determined of how wrong a feast over the death of a peasant that had been accused on practicing magic- something that can be not only a threat and a curse, but also a gift and a bless. He had admired her beauty but more her spirit. He had known that she may not be the perfect lady in the courtiers' eyes, but she was the most perfect girl in the world he had found.

Suddenly, a sound of high heels rang though the dinning hall from the tunnel that could go in here by the corridors. Merlin turned his head and saw the other two already arrived Pendragons doing the same. The king's ward was walking towards her seat, dressed in a regal purple with diamonds trailed down from the neckline of her dress to the hems of it. Her gold necklace and silver belt was sparkling, and her long, raven-coloured hair was plaited neatly with some dark curls beside her ears. Merlin could not stop admiring her, and she flashed him a secretive smile; it was filled with love. Not the love with a friend but the love that only a couple would share.

And that was the time Merlin knew she really had feelings for him and she was not playing with him.

* * *

'What's up with you, MERLIN?' Arthur shouted at his personal manservant, who just stared into the air emptily, clearly daydreaming instead of listening to him.

'MERLIN! What is the purpose of your ENORMOUS ears if you are not going to listen to the others?' Arthur yelled irrationally, pulling Merlin's ears.

'Ouch, that hurts!' Merlin squealed.

'Stop squealing like a girl! Merlin, you and Morgana stared at each other and blushed madly all through the breakfast. What is the meaning of this? You know perfectly well that my father will have your head before you declare your love to Morgana!'

'Yep. I just… just could not help it.'

'Merlin, you have to! My father will never approve this and Morgana is the one who plays with the admiration of the men, breaking their hearts. Merlin, you want to get hurt in the hands of them?'

'Of course I do not want to. But I know Morgana is serious to me. Her smile explained it all!'

'Idiot. Every man falls in love with Morgana because of her bewitching smile, but almost none of them get Morgana's love. She is like this since she was a child. Every boy tried to please her, but Morgana showed no interest in all of them and leaving them heart-broken. That is Morgana, a devil in disguise to all of the men.'

'No, she is an angel to me.' Merlin protested.

'Merlin, she is never an angel. I tell you this because you might get hurt because of her…' A bucket was being put on Arthur's head and water started to drop out from the full bucket with Arthur's honeyed cloured head. He heard Merlin laughing at him, then running out, letting that person to play with him freely.

'Arthur, I heard you.' It was a female's voice. Talk of the devil, it was Morgana. 'I will have my revenge on you for judging me like this, Arthur Pendragon!' Morgana said dramatically, with a wicked grin on her gorgeous face.

* * *

'Oh, Merlin, can you hand me the red tablecloth please?' Gwen asked.

They were doing the decoration of the banqueting hall with the celebration feast of the New Year. Every servant was coming to do this and all of lords and ladies were doing things on their own. They have finished some part, but apparently, they need working harder to finish this.

'Mer…Merlin… What's…That?' A red hair boy looked at Merlin with his clear emerald eyes and asked in fear. He was a son of a kitchen servant and a laundry maid, as the child of palace servants; he started working as a kitchen helper in a young age with his father. Merlin knew him and liked him as him was a cute, smart boy and the little boy admired him back.

'What is it, Otego? You look pale.' Merlin looked at the boy caringly. Otego said nothing but pointed his finger to a figure near the double doors of the banqueting hall.

Merlin followed Otego's finger and nearly dropped a valuable vase that he was holding.

A figure which had water dropping and cream was all over its body. Also, makeup was made on its face and it was wearing a dress. That creature was certainly finding someone as its gaze was scanning the servants. 'MERLIN! Come and help me for THIS!'

No mistake could be making on recognising that voice.

'Otego.' Merlin turned to face the terrifying little kitchen boy. 'That's Prince Arthur. And the reason and the process of he become this creature must be connected with the Lady Morgana.' Merlin smiled, Arthur finally got what he deserved for being an arrogant prat.

* * *

'I am going to kill Morgana for letting me to be humiliated in front of all of the servants and I am pretty sure rumours will run through the castle now!' Arthur said darkly.

'Your father will not let you kill her. I will not too.' Merlin answered cheerfully.

'Beside, this look really suit you-'

'SUIT ME?' Arthur interrupted in a shout. 'She got me into this mess! And she will taste what it is like to be humiliated soon. _In front of everyone in the city._' Arthur smirked evilly.

Merlin did not know what Arthur was planning but the only thing he could do was worrying about what was his revenge plan to Morgana.

* * *

After cleaned up by Merlin, the young prince went to the market and bought some rats.

He took the rats to Otego and the small boy looked at him, tried hard not to laugh at the son of the king but failed miserably.

'What is your name?' Arthur asked, remembering him as the servant boy Merlin talked to when he went to found his personal manservant in such a mess.

'…Otego..., Sire.' Otego replied, laughing uncontrollably.

'So, Otego. Stop laughing and tell to chef to cook these rats in the way to have the most horrible taste and served it as a stew to the king. If anyone asked who tell you to cook this, say that it is the _Lady Morgana_. And do not say that it is me to tell you to say it is her to do this. Do you understand?'

The lovely child stared at Arthur with his big emerald eyes and grinned. 'Sire, you want to revenge?'

This was Arthur's turn to stare at this child. 'Yes.' He hesitated before he answered the childish boy.

'Rat stew! Merlin's Special Dish! Sire, you got the idea from Merlin, is it not?' Otego beamed as he asked this question.

'Umm, Merlin is an idiot. But I do admit it is him I got the idea from.' Otego's grin grew larger as he bounced off to hand to chef the rats.

Arthur gave a really, really dark smile to himself before he left the kitchen.

* * *

The night approached soon and Arthur could not be happier as his plan would be in action soon.

Uther, Arthur and Morgana all sat down at the royal table for the feast and the servants began to serve the food to them. Arthur hid his smirk carefully as the stew was served by the servants.

He waited for his father to have a spoon of it… He did. And Uther nearly vomited after he ate a spoon of the stew. 'Who cooked that? Bring him to me!' He shouted.

The chef appeared soon and answered, scared of Uther in such a foul mood. 'I cooked it, but Otego was the one who told me to do this and he said it was the Lady Morgana who told him to cook a horrid tasted rat stew to the king for fun.'

'MORGANA!'

Arthur looked at the crowd, searching for Otego. The little boy caught the young prince's eyes and they both smirked.

Everything went noticed by Merlin. He followed Arthur and he knew his entire plan. And he really, really wished his plan failed but now it was the opposite. Uther was glaring at his ward and his look was murderous. Morgana looked confused at Uther's killing glare.

'You are not a child, Morgana! And yet you decided to play tricks on my food! You really need to learn some lesson! Guards!' Uther shouted loudly.

'Send the Lady Morgana back to her room. She cannot attend this feast.'

The guards were about to pull her away as Merlin tried to speak for a confused, innocent Morgana. 'Sire, it was not her, I can swear… I saw who did this.' Merlin said in a rush.

'Speak then, boy!'

'It was Prince Arthur who did this but not the Lady Morgana. They… They have a fight earlier.'

'Arthur. Is it true?'

'Of course it is not! She planned it all and I saw her buying the rats!'

'Morgana?'

'No, it is not me! Arthur is lying!'

'Oh, Morgana. Who is the one lying before Father more?'

'Arthur!'

'ENOUGH! Morgana, three people said that was you who did this and one person said it was Arthur. And you still continued your lies. You will spend this night and tomorrow in the stocks for this naïve behavior!'

* * *

The guards pulled her out roughly and Merlin followed in a rush. In such a dark night, Morgana was forced to be clapped in the shackles of the stocks with her gown. Merlin walked to her and held her face fondly.

'Morgana, I know you have not done it. Arthur was lying the entire time. And that mischievous Otego helped him. But do not upset for it. In the stock is not so bad, Morgana. I am sure you may even recall you childhood memories when someone throw some rotten vegetables to you!' He grinned.

'Maybe.' She agreed.

And they kissed. They never thought that their first kiss would take place with the stocks. And Morgana melted with Merlin, eager to taste him on her mouth. She opened her mouth for his tongue to explore… And the bell rang at that time, announcing a new year had come.

Morgana knew that she would never mind that rotten vegetables would be thrown at her in the next day. In the stocks was on of the thing that she and Merlin shared together.

* * *

Morgana was arching her back as rotten cabbage, tomatoes, potatoes… was thrown on her pale, stunning face. She tried to escape them, but every attempt she made was failed. Arthur appeared and a bright red tomato hit her squarely. Morgana cursed as Arthur started to grab every vegetable he could get to throw at her. She was soon pelted with colourful vegetables and the crowds had not a single thought to stop throwing the vegetables. Morgana smiled as she saw Merlin grinning at her. Although cursing Arthur in every way she could, she started to enjoy it. Thinking about how Arthur and she splashed each other with water, fighting each other with swords, and trying to get the other in the stocks… And she knew Merlin would accompany her back to the castle after this had ended and they could share stolen kisses again…

Morgana giggled to herself. Being locked in the stocks was great because… Merlin would be her company forever, wasn't him? He was her partner, both in the stocks and in their hearts.

* * *

So, that is it. Do you love it or hate it? Tell me what you think, please! All my love to you for who read this!


End file.
